


April's Fools

by mohhmoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, STUPID FUCKING IDIOTS ARE STUPID, stupid idiots that are fucking stupid, this started out as crack tHAT'S ALL IT WAS WOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohhmoo/pseuds/mohhmoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's April first, better known as April Fool's day, and no one enjoys pulling bullshit pranks over on anyone and everyone more than Shoyo Hinata. He plans the most /amazing, perfect, master plan prank/ to pull on Kageyama, but Kageyama beats him to it.<br/>It's an all out battle from there. A month long fight to the death and only the strongest will survive. A battle of strength, wit, endurance and... compliments.<br/>Shoyo Hinata and Tobio Kageyama are absolute fucking idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April's Fools

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second "published" fic altogether and my first for Haikyuu ; H ; bASED OFF SOME DUMB RP KIND OF IT'S HELLA DUMB so naturally i had to write it amirite lmao pls be kind to me T / / a / / T ; ;

The day was Wednesday, April 1st at Karasuno High School. Classes were normal, lunch time was normal. The day was normal.

Except, it  _wasn’t_  normal. It was April 1st, more famously known as April Fool’s Day. And on April Fool’s Day, no one was more excited to plan a bunch of dumb pranks on anyone and everyone, including his volleyball teammates, than Shoyo Hinata. Because Shoyo Hinata, maturity wise, was probably five years old. Hinata had been messing with everyone all day, alongside Tanaka and Nishinoya (who were also, maturity wise, five years old). Hinata generously left pranking the third years to them, playing it off as a kind act of fellow pranksters, but he was actually too scared to play pranks on the third years. Specifically Daichi.

Hinata had played pranks on everyone in his class, some of his teachers, his family, and mostly everyone on his team (not to say he completely got away with it. He walked away from attempting to prank Tanaka with a bird’s nest stuck in his hair; he was still picking out twigs occasionally.) He had pranked almost everyone.

Almost.

He was about to commence his grand scheme, the big idea, to launch the operation, to completely and utterly fuck with Tobio Kageyama. He was going to tell Kageyama that he couldn’t work with him anymore. That he was quitting volleyball for good, and he had even started acting awkward and distant during practice to make it more convincing. Kageyama had even asked him the other day “what the fuck is wrong with you, dumbass?”, so he knew it was  _definitely_  working. And oh, he would put on the most dramatic performance and be  _so_  convincing, making Kageyama practically  _beg_  him to stay because “Hinata, we’re a team, we work together. I need you. Please don’t leave, I’ll do anything for you to stay!” and Hinata would contemplate for a moment, keeping Kageyama on the edge of his seat, practically about to burst, and then Hinata would shout “APRIL FOOLS” in his face and run as fast as he could. He would probably have to deal with Kageyama’s wrath for a few days (or weeks or months) afterwards, but it would all be so, so worth it. 

Hinata chuckled to himself as he skipped down the hallway to the gym, thinking about how damn clever he was for coming up with such a cruel prank. It was totally going to work, and he would never let Kageyama live it down. 

As Hinata trotted over to the locker rooms, he could see Kageyama just going inside, and nobody else seemed to be there.

_Perfect._

He bolted over to the locker rooms, way too eager, and crashed in, making Kageyama jump and whip around shouting, “Hinata, what the  _fuck_  was that for?!” 

“Nothing!” Hinata bolted upright from where he had fallen on the floor, “I was just practicing beating you in a race.” He grinned smugly.

“You’re a dumbass.” Kagayama stated flatly, and turned back to changing out of his school uniform and into practice clothes.

_It’s now or never._

Hinata cleared his throat, standing up, suddenly taking on a serious tone and fighting as hard as he possibly could to keep his shit eating grin off of his face.

“Kageyama-“

“Hinata.”

Hinata froze at Kageyama’s sudden interruption. “What?”

Kageyama paused, slipping his practice shirt over his head and taking an irritatingly long amount of time to do so. 

“You’re one of the best volleyball players I’ve ever met. I have no idea where I’d be in my life if I had never met you.”

The room went completely quiet. So quiet that Hinata could swear he could hear his blood flowing in his veins if his heart wasn’t beating so damn loud.

Was… Kageyama serious? Did he really just  _say_  that?! Coming from Kageyama, a compliment like that meant a whole lot… not that Hinata would ever admit that or anything.   
Hinata was frozen, he was at a loss. How could he possibly go through with his obviously cruel prank on Kageyama when he had just given him such a sincere compliment?! Did he even have the heart?

“… Kageyama…” he stuttered, and Kageyama turned to face him, still wearing his normal serious and probably unamused expression, and spoke.

“April Fools.”

_F U C K._

Kageyama closed his locker and casually walked past a stunned Hinata and out of the locker room, leaving the smaller boy to stand there, dumbfounded and shocked at this clear and utter  _betrayal_  that he had just been slapped with.

How DARE Kageyama. How DARE he play such a  _cruel_  and _heartless_  prank on him when he had been so  _kind_  to him all day—wait.

He was about to play an equally as cruel trick on Kageyama (that he would have  _totally_  fallen for), but now the only thing he could think was “KAGEYAMA YOU ABSOLUTE ASS.” Revenge was most definitely in store. If this was war Kageyama wanted,  _then_   _it was war he would get._ Hinata snapped himself out of his daze and immediately whipped around, bolting after Kageyama and barreling into him, knocking them both to the ground with Hinata glaring down at Kageyama and the younger boy staring up at him, looking like he was about to yank Hinata’s hair out of his head.

“What the HELL is your problem, dumbass?!” Kageyama shouted, jolting upright and throwing Hinata off of him and into the grass. 

“You wanna start another battle with me?!” Hinata shouted back.

“Hinata, what the  _fuck_  are you  _talking about_?!”

“I’LL BEAT YOU, JUST YOU WATCH!”

“WHY ARE YOU SUCH A DUMBASS—“ 

“OI!”

The two boys silenced, turning their heads cautiously to see Daichi standing over them, wearing not exactly the friendliest expression.

“Stop shouting like a couple of morons and  _get in the gym for practice already._ ” He glared down at them.

The idiot duo scrambled to their feet, shouting a “Sorry! Yes captain!” and dashed into the gym as fast as possible, shoving and shouting at each other the entire way.

-

It is Thursday, April 2nd, and therefore no longer April Fool’s Day.

The ground shakes, and the sound of two stampeding teenage boys is heard throughout the school as they dash down the hallway at a high speed that puts Sonic the Hedgehog to shame and to the gym, where they promptly collapse against the steps outside of the front door.

“Were you even trying that time, dumbass? I beat you by five miles.” Kageyama panted, hands on his knees for support.

“Nuh uh! I totally beat you here—the dust I kicked up must’ve gotten in your goddamn eyes, Bakageyama!” Hinata shouted between breaths, sprawled out on the stairs.

“I’ve never heard a more stupid lie, you idiot.”

“You knOW WHAT-“ Hinata sprang up to his feet, about to shout some empty (and probably hella weak) comeback and then he paused.

“You know what, you’re right.”

“… What the fuck?” Kageyama furrowed his brows, perplexed. Never once had Hinata admitted to Kageyama being…  _right_?

“You’re right. You beat me.” Hinata shrugged. “You’re obviously the faster one. I’ve never seen anyone run faster. In fact, I’m jealous. I wish I was that fast. I admire you for it.”

“Are you feeling sick or something?” Kageyama squinted at Hinata. Maybe if he squinted hard enough it would squeeze all the bullshit out of him. 

Hinata turned to look him dead in the eyes, and with the most serious expression Kageyama had ever seen him use, he shouted, “APRIL FOOLS.”

The look that came over Kageyama’s face was enough to make Hinata burst into hysteric laughter, which earned him a shove from his partner that sent him face down into the ground again.

“April Fool’s Day was  _yesterday_ , you stupid idiot!” Kageyama shouted at him, kicking the still giggling Hinata in the ass for good measure.

“I don’t care! Now we’re even!” Hinata sat up, catching his breath and grinning like a moron.

“Even?! This isn’t a competition!"

“Well it’s not anymore.” Hinata grinned up at Kageyama, who pressed his foot into Hinata’s chest and pushed him back into the dirt.

The week continues on as usual. The weekend comes and goes, and school is back  ~~at it~~  again  ~~krispy kreme~~. However, Hinata and Kageyama’s interactions had become a lot more… interesting.

-

Hinata biked up the school, spotting Kageyama as he put his bike on the rack.

“Morning!” Hinata grins upon seeing his friend, trotting up beside him.

“Morning.” Kageyama grunts a reply, looks the other boy up and down and nods.

“You look good today.” He mumbles, and walks towards the main building.

“Wh-…” Hinata paused, then caught on, sudden determination fiery in his eyes. He runs up beside Kageyama again. “You look  _great_  today.” He retorts proudly.

Kageyama side-eyed the redhead and muttered an irritated “dumbass.” to which Hinata grumbled back “asshole.”

They don’t let up throughout the whole week, even during practice.

“Hinata! That spike was a _mazing_! I think that’s your best yet!”

“No, no, you set the ball  _perfectly_! You’re the best setter in the world!”

The rest of the team stared at the two glare at each other relentlessly after every new compliment.

“What… are they doing…?” Suga raised his eyebrow as he watched the two simple-minded babies shout more compliments at each other, and when Hinata says something particularly flattering, Kageyama tries to set the ball into his face.

“I think it was some prank Kageyama played on Hinata last week? But… April Fool’s Day is over…” Asahi mumbled, confusion apparent on his face.

“They probably won’t stop until April is over.” Nishinoya snorted, struggling to keep in laughter.

“Maybe we should tell them to stop?” Asahi spoke with caution.

“They’re way too into it. We can’t stop them now.” Tanaka slapped Asahi on the back. “They’ll be fiiiine.”

“As long as they’re still able to play normally, they can get insulted by compliments all they want.” said Daichi, passing the group.

“If captain says so, let it go.” Suga sighs.

-

The date is Thursday, April 30th.

Kageyama is staying the night at Hinata’s house, despite it being a school night, because Hinata insisted with such  _kind_  compliments and Kageyama could not, under any circumstances let him get away with it. For the entire month, neither of them had let up with this compliment war, and with every day and every compliment, they started to sound less exaggerated and more sincere, which would throw the other off occasionally. It was a battle of endurance. Who would get the last compliment in before midnight, before  ~~it’s gonna be May~~ it was no longer April. 

The boys had gone about their night as they would with any other sleepover. Playing (and sucking at) games,  _attempting_  to do some homework (a gallant effort was made, but to no avail.), and arguing. Of course. But arguing in  _compliments_  because they’re idiots. Hinata and Kageyama’s sudden kind words towards each other even threw off Hinata’s mother, enough to prompt her to ask if they had had a fight, to which they both denied (way too aggressively).

“The bath is ready—since you’re the guest, please use it first.” Hinata smiled from the doorway.

“It’s your house. You use the bath first.” Kageyama smiled (or at least he tried) back.

“You’re the guest, so I  _insist_.” Hinata urged.

“I won’t. Go first.”

“I’m offering a  _kind gesture_.”

“You’re being fucking  _annoying_.”

“Hmpf!” Hinata stomped over to Kageyama, grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet from where he was sitting on the floor, and pulled him towards the doorway.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Kageyama protested, trying to shake the smaller boy off his arm (he had a surprisingly strong grip.)

“If  _you_  won’t go first and  _I_  won’t, we’ll take a bath together.” Hinata’s voice was determined. He had made up his mind.

“HINATA WHAT THE FUCK—“

“WE’RE DOING IT.”

“NO, YOU’RE GROSS!”

Hinata pulled Kageyama into the bathroom, promptly shutting the door behind him and locking it. 

“Okay take off your clothes and get in the stupid bath, stupid.”

“You are beyond insane.” Kageyama glared at him from across the bathroom.

“We’ve changed in front of each other almost every day, just DO IT. Look I’m doing it too, jeez.” Hinata angrily began to take off his shirt without hesitation.

“OKAY Oka y, fine!” Kageyama grumbled and turned to face away, reluctantly removing his own clothes.

The two spent the entirety of the bath facing away from each other angrily (but mostly because they were embarrassed but wouldn’t dare admit that), with their knees pulled up to their chests so they could both fit.

“You’re such a fucking dumbass, Hinata.” Kageyama grumbled.

“You’re the bigger dumbass, dumbass.” Hinata retorted.

After about a half hour of sitting in the tub awkward grumbling, the two got out and dressed as fast as they could manage without looking at each other or knocking the other over. This attempt was mostly successful. About ten minutes of silently sitting on the floor of Hinata's bedroom in complete, awkward silence, Hinata looked at the time (it was about a quarter to midnight, the hour of judgment), stood, and pulled back the covers on his bed.

“You’re the guest—I insist that you take the bed. You need to be more comfortable.” Hinata grinned at Kageyama with fake innocence.

“But you’ve been so kind to host, you should take the bed. I’ll be fine on the floor.” Kageyama said in an obnoxiously polite tone, meeting Hinata's gaze directly and standing.

“I  _strongly_  insist you take the bed.” Hinata shoved his forehead against Kageyama’s, glaring up at him.

“And I’d  _strongly_  prefer to sleep on the goddamn floor.” Kageyama growled back at him.

“Well I’m not sleeping on the bed— _I’ll_  sleep on the floor.”

“Then I guess we’re both sleeping on the floor.”

“FINE.”

“Fine.”

Hinata begrugingly yanked the blankets and pillows off of his bed, arranging them in a pile on the floor.

"Let me help." Kageyama nudged Hinata to the side slightly, organizing the pillows and blankets neatly. Hinata could feel his eyelid twitch with annoyance. The  _nerve_  of this  _asshole_.

The boys glared at each other, then climbed under the blankets, facing each other with Hinata's clock between them so that they could watch the time change. Hinata reached over and passive-aggressively tucked Kageyama in, and after realizing what he had done, Kageyama also reached over to tuck in Hinata, except more forcefully. They stared dead straight into the other's eyes, occasionally peeking at the clock. Five minutes, four minutes to go...

Hinata had the most perfect, ultimate compliment that he was going to used at the  _very last second_  to completely stun and therefore beat Kageyama. Kageyama also had the most perfect, ultimate compliment that he planned to use at the very last second to completely stun and completely crush Hinata.

Time ticked by almost too slow.

Three minutes.

Hinata glanced at the clock.

Two minutes.

Kageyama also looked.

One minute.

They glanced back at each other, determination shining in their eyes.

Three, two, one-

"I LIKE YOU."

Dead silence.

It is now midnight, Friday, May 1st.

After a moment of surprise, more shouting errupts, "I SAID IT FIRST."

"YOU DID NOT."

"I TOTALLY DID YOU WERE BEHIND ME BY LIKE A SECOND."

"I WAS NOT, YOU COMPLETE MORON."

"YES YOU WERE-- STOP BEING IN DENIAL."

"WELL WHAT IF I ACTUALLY MEANT ALL OF THOSE COMPLIMENTS?!"

Silence.

Hinata stared at Kageyama, dumbfounded.

"Wh.... what the fuck-- Kageyama it's May- this competition is over--"

"But I'm serious." Kayegama stared straight back into Hinata's eyes.

Hinata could feel his face heating up, and unconsciously reached up to cover his cheeks with his hands, glaring at his teammate through his fingers.

"You're just fucking with me." He grumbled, but his voice was uncertain.

"You're right. I did mean all of those compliments, except the one about how you're good at volleyball. You suck ass." Kageyama deadpanned, earning him a punch in the arm from the redhead lying across from him, who had become even more red, as if his hair wasn't bad enough.

“Well then…” Hinata countered, “WHAT IF I MEANT ALL OF THOSE COMPLIMENTS TOO, ASSHOLE?!”

“QUIET DOWN, DUMBASS.”

“YOU’RE SHOUTING TOO—MHFFH” Hinata muffled in protest as Kageyama shoved his hand over his mouth.

“You’re going to wake up your family, you stupid idiot.” Kageyama growled, irritated. Hinata swore he could see Kageyama’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink—or maybe it was just the light from the clock that still sat between them. Hinata opened his mouth to speak, remembering that there was still a hand over it, and licked Kageyama’s palm, which was immediately yanked away.

“YOU’RE GROSS, HINATA.” Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the collar and wiped his hand on the other’s shirt.

“You’re gonna wake up my family, Bakageyama!” Hinata retorted, grinning smugly.

“Stop being a _dumbass_ , will you?!” Kageyama glared as Hinata struggled to hold in his giggling.

“Oi.” He promptly grabbed the smaller boy by the cheek and flicked his forehead.

“Ow?!” Hinata flinched, glaring over at his counterpart.

“Did you really mean that?”

“Well yeah- if you shout my family is gonna wake up-“

“Not that, you idiot!” Kageyama snapped, knocking Hinata on the side of his head.

“OW STOP THAT—“

“Then stop being a dumbass!"

“Then what the heck did you mean?!”

“I meant what you said before!”

“GH—“ Hinata reddened, immediately turning over on his other side and facing away from Kageyama. “You’re stupid.” He grumbled under the blanket. “… maybe.”

“The hell do you mean, ‘maybe’?” Kageyama furrowed his brows, his eyes staring into the back of Hinata’s head.

“JUST MAYBE, OKAY?” Hinata yanked the covers over his head. Kageyama paused. Hinata really is a goddamn idiot, he thought.

“… Alright.” Kageyama pulled the blanket over his shoulder, turning onto his back and closing his eyes. The covers shifted, and he felt smaller arms wrap around him, and small feet that barely reached his own. He opened his eyes and peeked down at a ball of fuzzy orange hair buried into his chest.

“Hinata—“

“Shut up.” Hinata grumbled into his side. Kageyama sighed, fighting back a tiny smile (very tiny, hardly noticeable because he’s cool and he doesn’t smile) and wrapped his arm around Hinata’s shoulder, tugging him closer against his side. He could feel Hinata’s shoulders relax.

“Dumbass.”

“Shut up, stupid.”


End file.
